


December 1st

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Gift exchange between Christine and Aidan.....sort of
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Holidays 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	December 1st

It was finally the first day of the Holiday season. Technically it starts as soon as Thanksgiving dinner is over, but December 1st was the FIRST day of the holiday season. For the next month it was going to be nothing but hot chocolate, snow fun, warm sweaters, and gift shopping. When you have a huge family, you start shopping immediately. Fortunately for Christine, she already had all of her family's gifts planned out and most of them were ordered. There were a few gifts that still needed to be picked up and wrapped but she'd do that next weekend.

Today, she walked into work holding a medium sized box in her hands. She sat it down on Aidan's side of the desk before taking a seat on her side. To her surprise, there was a small box sitting on top of her work laptop. She examined the box before picking it up to move it off of her computer. It had blue wrapping paper and the lid was wrapped separately from the rest of the box. She looked over at the gift she got for Aidan, also blue wrapping paper but the entire thing was wrapped as a whole. Her attention shifted from the gift to Aidan as he sat down in his seat across from her.

"We agreed no gifts." She said, sitting the small box to the side and opening her computer.

Aidan glanced at the small box and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, also opening up his computer. "That was here when I got here."

"I left after you last night."

"And whoever left that was here before _you_ this morning."

Chris sat back in her chair, looking at the box again for a second then giving Aidan her attention once again. "You can't open your gift until Christmas."

"I'm going home for Christmas."

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you now." She sat up again and starting typing on her computer. "I trust you won't open it until the 25th."

"What happened to no gifts?"

"You broke the rule first."

"No, I told you, that thing was here when-"

"Save it." She slid her chair back and stood up. "You're a terrible liar and I want coffee." She walked over to his side of the desk and paused. "Want anything?"

"A new partner." He said, looking up at her.

"I can't perform miracles, Aidan." She patted his shoulder before making her way to the coffee machine on the other side of the station.

* * *

**January 1st**

* * *

Christine walked into work, following her same routine as usual. She just came back from the Queen's Cabin in the mountains. She spent New years up there with her family and now that all of the holiday stress was done, it was time to get back to work.

She made her way to her desk, placing a fresh coffee on Aidan's side before sitting down in her seat. Aidan looked up at her then back at his computer. It was his first day back since leaving for the holidays and he clearly wasn't wasting any time.

"How was vacation?" She asked, leaving on the desk and playing with the small necklace she was wearing.

"I was with my family, wouldn't call it a vacation." He looked back up at her, the necklace catching his attention for a second before he returned his focus to his computer. "Is it new?"

She looked down at the necklace before leaning back in her chair. "Yeah, it was in the mystery box." She looked around the station then back at Aidan. "Thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aidan..." She reached over to his side of the desk, closing his laptop a few inches. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and random but it's hopefully the first of many holiday fics. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?


End file.
